


Feelings (in disguise or not)

by dreamytbh (imnotbuck)



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/dreamytbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you say that you need me tonight, I can't keep my feelings in disguise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings (in disguise or not)

Achilles was half asleep, the light of the moon and the stars shining down on him and illuminating him perfectly. Patroclus couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was when he was tousled and tired. Achilles always did make a point of styling his golden locks in intricate ways and making sure he was wearing something that showed off how regal he was but tonight he wasn't trying at all. His hair spilled wildly underneath his head and his tunic was on the ground beside him. Patroclus' fingers were ceaseless in their pattern making, tracing lines on Achilles' sun kissed skin. 

That day he had found a hand written poem from Achilles that spoke of his devotion and love, how he would always be there for him no matter what was happening. It was easy to say then but no one knew the future; when things got more complicated, there would be no telling what would happen to the two of them and what they had. But he knew that worrying wouldn't solve anything so he simply didn't. 

Achilles' eyes were on the verge of closing when he whispered a simple 'I need you' that changed Patroclus' world. Patroclus had heard that phrase before in the heat of the night but he had never heard it said so simply or with such purity. That was how he knew that Achilles truly did mean it. 

"Tell me again." Patroclus said softly and traced more shapes on his skin just as lazily as before, but this time his heart thudded heavily with each stroke. 

"I need you." 

"Again." Achilles laughed and Patroclus rolled on top of him. 

"You're in a good mood tonight." 

"I'm always in a good mood when you're with me." Achilles' nose wrinkled with fake distaste. 

"Cheesy."

"I love you, Achilles." The man's smile was brighter than he'd ever seen it before and he was glad that he was the source. 

"I love you too." Achilles' smile turned into a different one, a lazier and more private one that he recognized completely. He adjusted his position and slid into Achilles' already prepared entrance, eliciting a small groan. Achilles grabbed onto his biceps and stared him in the eyes as he started to thrust shortly. He was tired but not tired enough to not take such an opportunity. It was the first time they'd said 'I love you' to each other and Achilles had voluntarily said he needed Patroclus- that was something to be celebrated. 

He thrust as calmly as he possibly could and hit Achilles' prostate when he rotated his hips. It felt great to hear how turned on Achilles was and how much he really did need him. 

" _Patroclus_." Achilles moaned. "Oh Patroclus please."

"What do you need?"

"You. Just" He gasped when Patroclus began to grind slightly. "you." Patroclus smiled and leaned down, kissing him slowly. Achilles groaned and grunted into his mouth and those noises mingled with his own pants and moans, marrying in the sweetest way. Patroclus came after a few more thrusts, rutting against Achilles' cock until the man came as well. Patroclus pulled out and smiled at the upset mewl he got in response. 

"I love you." Achilles cuddled up to him and buried his face into his neck, sucking marks onto his skin. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
